In Absence
by Inigeshi
Summary: Ninja die. It was in the job description. So when Kurenai found herself pregnant without a man of her own she wasn’t all that surprised. COMPLETE Yuri, Femslash


b**Title**:/b

In Absence

b**Summary:**/b

b**Notes:**/b

I_Let us begin…_/I

It was by no means an uncommon situation.

Ninja die. It was in the job description. So when Kurinai found herself pregnant with out a man of her own she wasn't all that surprised.

Oh, she was several things;

Unhappy. Hurt. Scared. Upset. Lonely. Horny.

But surprised was definitely not one of those feelings.

After Asuma's death everything felt trivial –no, not trivial-- surreal like she was staring into a fishbowl and the whole of Konoha was inside. Sure she manned the mission desks, showed up to doctor appointments and took the time to check on her students (Asuma's team became hers as well) but it wasn't the same.

The passing of days had become tedious. The Nin didn't put much of her self into anything anymore. She ate to placate the rambunctious babe in her belly and slept away her off hours. Sooner than she expected six months passed and she was in the maternity ward with her feet in stirrups with three doctors poking around in her most intimate places.

She was told three hours later that she had a boy.

The child's reception into the world was a grand, if small, event. There was food, no music and only family. Teams eight and ten lined the nursery at her home with several parcels and the wide smiles. Choji presented Kurinai with a large assortment of plush toys. Kiba forked over crates filled with diapers and wipes. Ino gleefully provided most of little Asuma's Wardrobe. Shikamaru gave the child several pacifiers made from the medicinal antlers of the Nara Deer ("Only use them at night, They guarantee a good nights sleep for you and the kid—well that's what my mother said anyway.") Shino place a small jar of kekai on the baby's changing table before he took his leave. Hinata wheeled in a beautiful pram and crib before she offered to baby sit whenever needed.

That night when she looked down at her pink faced baby boy. She cried and cried until everything was clear to her once again. After that night se slowly regained bits of herself. It showed in the way Kurinai smiled and flipped her hair over her shoulders and bantered lightly with pursuers who waited until it way appropriate to ask her attentions.

Though she was lonely she never fell into the complements or charming smiles. Allowing another man to touch her was something she couldn't do. Her body belonged exclusively to Asuma. She was the property of the Asuma of the past and present.

The Asuma who made her scream in frustration, eat carrots, writhe in pure pleasure, that made her laugh so hard she snorted, te Asuma who was so self conscious about not living up to his fathers legacy that he refused any help from any one. The Asuma she loved with her whole heart.

But that Asuma died. And she wouldn't be his ever again.

Now she belonged to the Asuma that gurgled and pulled at her bangs, the toothless baby who made her smile and swoon, the little boy who depended on her for everything, the child that she pictured someday playing with her other children (Because teams ten and eight were; her own) and someday attending the academy. The Baby she loved with all she had and more.

Letting another man touch he was completely out of the question. So she disreguarded the catcalls and gentle coaxing of the village men in favor of the raunchy teasing of ANBU's prodigal child.

It started off mild enough a casual word here… a few whispered words as she leaned over the mission room desk allowing the illusionist to have a good look at her breast. Eventually it progressed to invitations soon it was an invitation to a bar… then an invite to a party. This was followed by not so tender kisses in the break room, Weapon's Dealer, Hospital, Academy, Anko's dilapidated shack and –finally-- in the door way of her apartment.

So here she was Twenty-eight, a mother, a jonin ninja, lips locked with another woman as she stood at the threshold of her apartment.

How did one handle this situation?

This wasn't your normal date and lay. This was an all new thing—unfamiliar territory, if you would. It was by no means unheard of—but it was still new to her.

Olive colored eyes roamed hungrily over the ribbon dress, looking through the fabric at the body she wanted to know as well as her own. "Are we going to stand here or are we going to fuck?"

"Come in."

As Anko stepped through the threshold everything seem to take a back seat to the mutual lust. One moment they were walking in the next Kurinai found herself crouched over the younger woman, inhaling the sweet sent of the almond oil the other woman wore to cover the distinct smell of metal polish and blood.

The illusionist pushed her knee between the spread thighs putting pressure on the cloth covered core as her painted mails pulling and pinching the little tan nipples that poked though the fish net shirt.

Kurinai leaned back on her heels pulling away from her partner completely.

Anko groaned at the loss of contact.

In one swift movement Kurinai's thumbs –which were at the waistband of her panties—yanked the thin bit of fabric off of her body. She then gripped the belt loops of Anko's short and huffed the order.

"Up."

The ANBU complied and helped to push the confining cloth away from her body.

"No panties?" Kurinai ran her fingers up and down the side of those wide spread tan thighs, enjoying the tensing of muscles and the way her red polish contrasted to the rich creamy color of those utterly lick-able thighs.

"I knew what I was coming here for-- and it wasn't conversation."

With a nod of agreement Kurinai tossed the shorts over her shoulder and allowed her hand that was still connecting her to Anko slide down and rub over the velvety folds. The small action expelled a gasp of pleasure and Kurinai pushed on. Her thin textured fingers slipped past the flesh guards into the other woman's core.

The heat was overwhelming and the musk that began to permeate the air was absolutely intoxicating. The brunette leaned over the woman once again and ran her tongue up the quivering muscles of the girls abs.

Anko arched upward when the little hot muscle lapped at her nipples in time with the quickening pace of the sensei's fingers. "Ooooo…" The high-pitched whine left her lips before she realized that she was keening.

Kurinai removed her fingers and positioned her thighs over Anko's own. Sitting straight up as she ground her hips into the pair beneath her reveling in the damp friction it created.

"Top draw nightstand t' your left…. Yeah 'hat's the one …" Anko arched her hips into Kurinai's as she handed the older woman the bright green silicon phallus.

Somehow Kurinai got the double-sided toy in-between an in side of them. They both panted and moaned as they tried their best to get themselves off.

Anko clutched the sheets in her fist as she craned her neck up to watch as Kurinai moved above her. The woman was a vision: Her hair spilled over her shoulders the occasional strand sticking to her face as the ribbon dress had began to cling like second skin, allowing Anko to witness every movement that magnificent body made. If it bounced, quivered or jiggled she knew. Kurinai's ruby red lips were parted a bit as they puffed out air—her matching eyes were so intense despite the haze of lust.

The tanned soldier shivered as her she body reached its limits. Her head snapped back violently and she came with a low his that escaped through her clenched teeth. Her muscles seized before becoming lax, the rise and fall that accompanied the sounds of the ANBU's shallow breathing was all that Kurinai could register as her own body began to quake and curl.

When her muscles turned to butter she could no longer keep herself upright and flopped onto her side slightly onto of the warm toned and damp body of her new lover.

There was this woman who was so clearly there –- not judgmental and had no interest in time limits and superficial bullshit. It was in that moment—as she committed the sight of Anko's spent body to memory that she realized she was happy and decidedly satisfied.


End file.
